Dracca The Dragon
Dracca The Dragon is a Dragon Animatronic Gender: Female Status: Offline Not Dismantled Theme Song: Groundbreaking - The Chica Song She Has Baby Blue Smooth Scales, Dark Beige Scales on The Front of Her Torso, Her Wings, and The Bottom of Her Tail. She Has Gray Sharp Fingers and Toes. She Has 6 Sharp Horns on Her Head. She is Very Skinny, She Also Has Medium-Sized Hips and Breast. She Also Has Lime Eyes Withered Version: Her Left Thigh, Half of Her Tail, Right Foot Is Missing It's Suit. She is Missing Her Left Arm With Several Red, Blue, and Yellow Wires Hanging Out, Her Right Eye is Hanging Out of Her Socket. There's a Small Hole on Her Left Kneecap and Right Shoulder Toy Version: Her Scales are More Shiny. Her Beige Scales are Darker. Her Wings Are Larger, Giving Her a Larger Wing Span. Her Tail is Longer. She Wears a Hot Pink Garment, Similar To Toy Chica. She Carries a White Plate with a Cupcake on It, The Cupcake Looks Similar to The FNAF 1 Cupcake, Instead with White Frosting and Hot Pink Eyes. Toy Dracca Also Has Hot Pink Eyes. She Has Very Large Hips and Breast. She Wears a Turquoise Bikini With a Silver Ring. She Now Has 10 Black Horns on Her, 1 on Each Wing, 1 on Each Shoulder, and 6 or Her Head Phantom Version: She is Missing The Suit on Her Left Thigh, Left Hand and Foot, and Her Left Wing, Her Right Wing, Tail, and Mask Have Small Holes, She is Badly Burnt, Her Lower Jaw is Hanging and Her Eye is Black with a Lime Pupil, She Also Have a Few Dents Nightmare Version: Her Scales are a Mix of Black and Neon Blue. Her Jaws are Wide. Her Left Arm, Right Foot and Hand is Missing It's Suit. She Wears a Turquoise Bikini with a Ring Like Her Toy Version, Her Bikini is Slighty Torn and The Ring is Rusty. She Has Huge Wings and a Tail With Large White Spikes. Her Left Hand Has a Built-In Nailgun Withered Toy Version: She is Missing Both Arms With Wires Hanging Out, Her Left Foot and Right Kneecap is Missing It's Suit. She Has Lots of Wires Hanging Out of Her Body. Both of Her Eyes are Black with Pupils. She Has a Huge Rip From to The Top of Her Right Breast to The Left Side of Her Waist. She is A Little Bit Rusty Phantom Toy Version: She is Badly Burnt With Huge Holes on Her Left Arm, Both Legs, Stomach, Right Side of Mask. Her Cupcake's Left Eye is Hanging Out of It's Socket and The Candle is Broken. Her Right Eyes are Black with a Pink Pupil, Her Garment and Bikini is Slighty Torn. A Small Hole is on The Top of Her Left Breast Nightmare Toy Version: Her Scales are a Mix of Black and Hot Pink. Her Scales are Slighty Thicker and Rough. Her Garment and Bikini is More Torn Than Her Phantom Version. Her Hips and Breast are Extremely Large. The Ring on Her Bikini is Very Rusty. Fredbear Version: Her Eyes are Dark Pink, She Wears a Turquoise Garment and Ringed Bikini. Her Hips and Breast are Nearly as Larger Than Her Toy Version, Her Garment and Bikini are Slighty Ripped. She Carries a Cupcake with Lime Frosting and Eyes, The Ring on Her Bikini is Painted Golden. Her Horns are Slighty Sharper, Her Tail are Winger are Slighty Bigger as Well. She is Also a Foot Taller. Shadow Version: She is Completely Black With White Teeth and Eyes. Her Horns on The Right Side of Her Head are Cracked. Her Eyes Have Tiny Glowing White Pupils and She Has a Rip on Stomach Golden Version: She is Golden With Some Loose Wires Hanging Out. Her Face is Completely Missing Except For Both of Her Jaws, She Has a Huge Rip on The Left Side of Her Mask, Her Left Hand and Left Thigh Seems to Lacking It's Suit Shadow Version: She is Much Smaller With a Slighty-Larger Booty and More Shiny Eyes and Scales Nightmare Fuel Version: She Has a Huge Rip Under Her Left Eye That Goes to The Middle of Her Neck With Some Wires Poking Out. She Has Rusty Claws and Rusty Sharp Teeth. Her Eyes Have Bloodshot Red Pupils. Her Right Foot and Right Hand Has a Huge Rip on It, Revealing Her Endoskeleton Demolished Version: Her Left Forearm and Left Hand is Missing With Blue Wires Hanging Out. Her Right Arm, Right Foot and Neck are Missing It's Suit, Her Right Eye is Hanging Out of It's Socket and Her Other Eye Has a Red Pupil Anime Version: He is The Same as His FNAF 1 Counterpart, But Still Female With Longer Hair and a More Curvy Body With Larger Breasts and Hips. She Also Wears a Pink Ringed Bikini and a Pink Garment, Along With More Shiny Eyes